Dream
by med6410
Summary: Rêver... Pour Sam ce simple verbe l'emporte dans un monde immaginaire. Dans son jardin secret, son monde où il controle tout ce qui s'y passe. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Os qui ce passe dans la saison 8.


Une Impala de 1967 se gara, dans un crissement de pneu, devant le vieux bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Dean et Sam claquèrent les portières de l'Impala. Ils étaient morts de fatigues. La semaine avait été très longue pour les deux chasseurs, car ils avaient traversé quatre états en moins de sept jours. D'abord, ils avaient eu une affaire dans le Dakota du Nord où ils avaient eu droit à une dure chasse au loup-garou et où Sam avait bien faillit se faire mordre. Le lendemain, on les avait envoyés dans le Minnesota pour une affaire de possession démoniaque qui leur avait mis les nerfs à bout alors que, au final, cela n'avait été qu'une affaire de psychopathe ambulant. Le troisième jours, dans le Dakota du Sud, ils avaient affronté un nid de vampires. Le quatrième, ils atterrirent dans l'Iowa où une strige aurait bien fait de Dean son diner de minuit, si Sam n'était pas arrivé à temps et qu'il ne lui avait pas vidé un chargeur de balles en argents bénies dans le dos. Le cinquième et dernier jour de leur périple, cette fois dans le Nebraska, une sublime kitsune avait mis le grappin sur Sam et avait essayé de le tuer pendant leur ébat. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme avait anticipé son attaque et l'avait poignardé en plein cœur, s'arrosant de sang au passage.

Quand ils furent entré dans la bâtisse, Sam refusa la bière que lui tendait son frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle était petite et ses murs blancs ne supportaient rien d'autre que deux photos. L'une montrait son père, Dean et lui pendant sa jeunesse, bien avant qu'ils ne les quitte pour l'université. Il n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine d'années. L'autre était une photo de groupe où son frère et lui apparaissaient aux cotés de toutes les personnes qui leur étaient chères et qu'ils avaient perdus, à par Castiel, bien évidemment. Il alla prendre une douche brulante et parti se coucher.

Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

Son rêve le transporta dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il ne distinguait que des formes sombres. Soudain, il fut plaqué violemment contre un mur et on l'embrassa sauvagement. Il l'aurait voulu pouvoir repousser la forme massive qui le tenait par les hanches, mais le Sam du rêve préféra lui rendre son baiser. Une main lui arracha sa chemise, tandis qu'une autre le débarrassait de son jean. Son membre fut pris en otage sous d'innombrables caresses expertes. Deux yeux marrons le fixaient avec passion et un sourire charmeur, irrésistible et qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, le poussa à embrasser fougueusement son amant qui le guida jusqu'au lit où il y fût poussé violemment. Là, il fut attaché et son intimité fût emprisonnée sous de délicieux et doux baisers.

Le Sam qui contemplait la scène sans pouvoir réagir tiqua. Son amant ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il posa son regard sur la forme qui devenait de plus en plus « visible ». Des cheveux bruns, courts, un costume noir, une chemise largement ouverte sur un torse plus qu'attirant... Non ! Crowley ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais le visage du Roi de l'Enfer vint une nouvelle fois près du sien et un doux baiser, bien que brûlant, se posa une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Cela eût pour effet de dissiper ses derniers doutes. Mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un cauchemars ! Pourtant, un nouvel assaut de la bouche du démon sur son membre lui donna un plaisir presque réel...

Sam voulait résisté, mais celui du rêve encourageait le démon à continuer. Il aurait voulu crier, mais son cri se perdit dans les gémissements de bonheur que la langue du démon lui procurait. Il essaya de se pincer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais ses mains, attachaient aux barreaux de la tête de lit, l'en empêchaient Le désir qui commençait à sérieusement montait en lui, le rendit confus. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça dans ses rêves et encore moins avec un homme et qui plus est avec un démon.

Il ne savait pas ce que Crowley fessait dans ses rêves. Peut-être avait il trouvait un nouveau moyen pour les espionner son frère et lui... Ce rêve n'était donc qu'une illusion ? Une violente intrusion dans la seule partie de son intimité encore vierge le ramena à « la réalité ». Les lèvres du démon remuaient, mais il ne parvenait à en discerner qu'un sifflement. Le Sam du rêve lui répondit et le démon sourit avant d'enfoncer son membre dure comme la pierre plus profondément en lui. Le Sam qui subissait cet acte sans consentement, crut qu'il aurait horriblement mal, mais, du fait que Le Sam du rêve soit consentant, il ne ressentit qu'une agréable chaleur qu'il l'envahissait de minute en minute en rythme avec les va-et-vient de son amant démoniaque.

-Mon pauvre chéri tu es vraiment serré, soupira le démon.

Le Sam du rêve ne répondit qu'un gémissement de plaisir, mais Le Sam réel, lui, se débattait violemment à l'intérieur. Il hurlait ! Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ce démon ! Il se jurait que, quant il serait sorti de cette horreur, il traquerait cette abomination jours et nuits pour le lui faire payer !

Ce même Sam eût un haut le cœur quand il constata que Le Sam du rêve embrassait avec avidité le membre de Crowley, tout en regardant le démon sourire de contentement. Il était même entrain de se donner lui-même du plaisir pendant ce qu'il fessait au démon. La conscience du Sam réel commença à douter que cela ne soit qu'un rêve, mais ce dernier la fit taire en lui rétorquant que, si cela était réel, il aurait enfoncé le couteau de Rubis dans le cœur de ce porc ! Mais, alors, comment expliquer qu'il avait une folle envie d'embrasser les brulantes lèvres du souverain ? Et comment expliquer, encore, qu'il ressentait la main du démon sur sa tête qui le poussait à enfoncer son membre plus loin dans sa bouche ?

-Non Sam ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, ricana Crowley comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et d'un rire qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le Sam réel ne comprenait plus rien ! Crowley s'adressait-il à lui ou bien à l'autre Sam ?

-Mais il n'y a que nous deux dans cette pièce Sam ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y est deux Sam ? Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites….

Le Sam du rêve, se mêla au Sam réel qui lâcha avec dégoût le membre du démon. NON ! Ce ricanement... C'était impossible... Il ne pouvait pas... Ce ne pouvait être que Crowley !

-Oh Sam…. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est le moment de faire tomber les masques ?

Les masques ? Pourquoi parlait-il de masques ? À moins que... Non, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir ! Ce n'était qu'un démon des croisements après tout ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas du genre à ce taper un mec ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne et ce n'était certainement pas lui !

-Sam... Sam... Sam..., soupira un Crowley qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui qu'il connaissait.

Le visage de Sam se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Les yeux marron avaient pris une teinte bleue saphirs. La taille du démon s'allongea et s'affina de plus en plus et une musculature saillante apparut. Les cheveux bruns devinrent de plus en plus clair. Une barbe de trois jours prit la place de la peau imberbe du démon.

-Lucifer... murmura Sam.

Un sourire satisfait étira son visage.

-Je te l'ai dis Sam, tu es ma petite salope ! Tu sais que tu me manques dans la cage ? Lui dit le Diable avec une petite moue.

-Vas... en... Enfer ! Réussis tant bien que mal à articuler Sam.

-Oh ! Mais j'y suis déjà ! Et j'attends avec la plus grande impatience le jour où toi et moi on ne fera plus qu'un ! Reconnais qu'on sait bien marrer tous les deux ! En tout cas, ne t'avise pas de vouloir mourir avant mon retour, car je te le ferai regretter ! De un, ça ne te servirait à rien vu que je te ressusciterai et, de deux, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire tuer toutes les personnes que toi et ton frère on sauvait et bien évidemment tu les verras te supplier d'arrêter ! Mais d'abord finissons ce que nous avons commencé ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il claqua des doigts et la pièce disparue. Elle laissa place à une cage où des crochets pendaient. À chacun d'eux, un morceau de Sam y était accroché. Le pauvre chasseur, quant à lui, était attaché à une table sur laquelle Lucifer, avec une précision de chirurgien, lui arrachait chaque organe avec un rire démoniaque...

Sam se réveillât le cœur battant et le corps en sueur. Le rire de Satan résonnait encore à ses oreilles, lui rappelant dans les moindres détails le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Sautant presque de son lit, il se précipitât devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Rien de visible à l'œil nu. Une rougeur qui apparaissait à la base de la manche de son t-shirt attira malgré tout son regard. Il la souleva avec appréhension.

Là, sous ses yeux, trois longues griffures, profondes, s'étalaient sous ses yeux.


End file.
